


Don't Drown My Fire (Let It Strive)

by eternal_optimist



Series: dragon!caroline' verse [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragons, F/M, Romance, Some Fluff, towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_optimist/pseuds/eternal_optimist
Summary: She has always been an overly curious creature, too curious, some would say. But he was an enigma, the monstrous terrible kind, and she wanted to delve and find his deepest parts. It just so happens that he wants to do the same.Or alternatively.The one where Klaus takes over the Forbes residence and Caroline is not amused.





	Don't Drown My Fire (Let It Strive)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kc infinity week: other supernatural. 
> 
> Superbe beta work by Kelly.

_Italy, 1511._

“Papa?” Caroline called out, body tense at the sheer stillness that seemed to have swallowed her beloved home.

Everything looked the same as it always did, from the rustling of the wind to the scratching of the rats the cleaners had yet to discover. Even the delightful smell of her favorite stew hung in the air as it always did when freshly cooked.

But the dragon under her veins didn’t take comfort in these things as it usually did, reacting to some old magic that ate at it. And while she may not like its ever looming presence, she trusted it enough not to second guess its agitation.

Creeping stealthily through the hallways, she reached the library; hearing her father’s breathing. She knocked, turning the knob and making her way inside.

“Caroline,” her father greeted her. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, fighting to make its way across her face and she would have let it had it not been for the vacant look in her father’s warm eyes.

A figure caught her attention, and her dragon went from agitated to a growling mess for some reason beyond her. The man’s gaze swept over her in a lazy manner, almost as if he was assessing a meal.

“I didn’t know we were expecting guests.” The thought tumbled from her mouth hastily, the weariness settled in her bones lacing her words.

“Lord Klaus had had some urgent matters and arrived here quickly so I had no time to tell you, dear.”

Even through the cordial greetings, the creature inside of her didn’t rest, tugging at her until she herself fidgeted uncomfortably, desiring nothing but to shed her clothing and fly away from whatever had raised her dragon’s awareness for just a little bit.

Klaus. She rolled the name around in her head, wondering what was it about him that caused her to mistrust him so; nonetheless something was terribly wrong and she would find out what.

And if the man in front of her happened to be tiresome, she could always eat him for lunch.

* * *

Later that night Klaus woke to the blunt metal of a knife digging in his skin, the Lord’s daughter staring back defiantly, teeth bared and eyes a shade of gold that he so desperately wished was his.

“What are you doing here?” The snarl was inhuman, monstrous, and he wanted to sink his fangs in it and lick it clean.

If fear was what the creature in front of him expected as a reaction, it was far from what it got. The ire that glowed in the flecks of red that appeared confirmed what the monster sought after but Klaus merely smiled charmingly, a little tauntingly, too, he’d admit.

“Is that any way to greet a guest, sweetheart?” The knife carved its way deeper into his skin in response.

“I’d start talking if I were in your place.”

Enraptured, by the shadows of flames that he swore danced at the tips of her hair, he didn’t answer. But he was also curious and if keeping her - Caroline - all anger and temper and that fire meant goading her a little more, then well, he was immortal and what was a single knife against his immortal heart and invincible body if nothing but an annoying hindrance?

What? He was bored.

* * *

Her fork tapped against the glass of her plate, a sharp tempo that managed to narrowly stop her from picking up a knife and slamming it in their guest’s chest cavity.

“I hope the room was suitable to you, my lord.” Her father’s kind voice said.

“It was well, although there were some….disturbances.” He shot her a smirk discreetly, and she flashed her golden eyes at him, pointedly ignoring his marvelled gaze.

“I wonder if these disturbances were ghosts coming after you, my lord, perhaps they wished you to join them.”

Her threat didn’t go unnoticed but Klaus only snorted, amused. “Well, I am afraid they’d have a bit of trouble accomplishing that task, love.”

Her eyes snapped to her father’s face, eyebrows almost raising up in disbelief at his serene glassy look, as if someone - practically a stranger- wasn’t trading barbs with her, adding thinly veiled flirtations in between. The pit of dread that was inside her only carved its way deeper.

She turned her attentions back to her latest battle at hand, forcing out a mocking smile. “Maybe, but you’ll find that the ghosts in this house are not defeated so easily either.”

* * *

He sunk his fangs deeper into the skin of the little human’s neck, taking the blood in large mouthfuls. The rhythm of the heartbeats slowed down but he continued feeding, deducing that a few more bites wouldn’t hurt. Much.

“That is quite disgusting.” He retracted his fangs, turning to see Caroline, nose scrunched up as she shot her gaze to the scene in front of her, eyes darkening as they stopped on the still gaping wound of the servant. The girl fell to the floor, breath laboured and whimpers falling from her lips. Sighing, he picked her up, ripping into his wrist and placing it against her mouth, allowing enough drops to flow inside her.

The girl stumbled out of the room, not even greeting her mistress in her weaknesses, though Caroline barely seemed to care; eyes so set on him as they were.

“It’s rude to walk in on people eating, sweetheart,” he said. Veins prominent on his face, he was inwardly pleased at the way Caroline looked curiously at his vampiric features. Her blonde hair flowed around her as she turned her head towards the corridor the maid had scurried off to.

“You let her go,” she said, a hidden question in her words.

“No need to get rid of perfectly available food.”

The corner of an eyebrow lifted up slightly but she inquired no more. Instead his favorite shade of gold bled into her eyes, the orange and red of a warm night’s flame surrounding her as she growled, “Does it have to do with the fact that you didn’t perform your mind trick on her as you did my father?”

His mouth lifted up into a smirk. “Finally figured it out, love?” A laugh almost escaped him at her sneer. “I’m disappointed, I expected you to figure it out sooner.”

“First off, don’t call me any of your vexatious titles. Secondly, the members of my home aren’t for you to sustain yourself with, so should you wish to feed, do it elsewhere.”

Caroline moved to exit, but he spoke, stopping her in her tracks. “So if I were to feed outside of your home, it wouldn’t matter as much?” he asked, calling her out on her double standards.

Caroline did not even flinch, her features remaining impassive as she squarely looked him in the eye. “Yes.”

He mentally chuckled. This had just gotten a lot more fun.

* * *

It was dangerous, dangerous territory she was treading on, she knew, especially when the old magic swirling around Klaus bit so deeply in his bones. And yet, her inquisitive nature was relentless in its pursuit, digging and wanting more, more, more. More of him or more of what he was, that was yet to be decided.

‘Curiosity killed the cat,’ she reminded herself as she saw Klaus entering the manor after yet another day of whatever he deemed worthy of his time in the nearby villages, a servant wordlessly following after him much to her dismay. She had no doubt what was to follow, the bloodlust was evident in Klaus’s eyes and clear as the afternoon sky.

Her monster rumbled and snarled at the scene, her possessiveness threatening to make her act irrationally. She gripped the railings of the balcony tightly.

As if sensing her unwavering gaze, Klaus flicked his eyes towards her, a smug smirk stretched on a corner of his lips. The iron railings dented under her extended claws and her resolved strengthened.

‘Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back.’

* * *

The paper in his hands crumbled as he crushed it. Elijah had yet to find Katerina even with all his resources, and he would’ve thought his brother was misleading him like the love-fool he had unfortunately become if Klaus had not been having such a hard time hunting down the irritating doppelgänger himself.

His fangs thirsted to reveal themselves at the reminder of his failed ritual and he breathed deeply, trying to quell his building rage. Katerina’s little family was dead, and when he found her he’d make her suffering unbearable. For now he’d devoted his time to finding her, and his leads here in Italy had yet to run out.

With that thought in mind, he threw the useless pieces of paper in the fireplace, adjusting his vest as he crossed the numerous hallways, heading for the door.

“Going somewhere, my lord?”

Ah a distraction, just what he needed. Turning, he saw Caroline’s arms crossed, a richly-embroidered cloak folded over one arm.

“Yes, care to join?”

“If it’s no bother, I have some business in town.”

Leisurely, he motioned with his hands an invitation. Unwittingly, the feeling of excitement and anticipation that usually appeared around Caroline’s presence rose.

Both of them didn’t bother to head for the stables, now that they were alone and unbound from their human façade, playing on a more wider field seemed like a fit decision.

“How about going the long way?” his eyes challenged her silently, an unspoken dare. Caroline inclined her head in agreement.

Always determined.

The twigs and fallen leaves crunched under their feet, few breezes rustling the branches here and there. An idea bloomed in his mind, a sudden desire to ruffle Caroline’s seemingly perfect feathers and bring forth her burning hidden anger.

He turned to her and she stopped, glancing at him warily as if she could sense his thoughts.

He smiled in return. “Since it will take us sometime for us reach our destination, I’d like to propose something to pass the time.”

“You’re the one who suggested we take the long way,” she said, her gaze narrowing.

“Well, you’re the one who agreed,” Klaus shot back, unwilling to let her have the last word.

She huffed, annoyed. “What’s this proposal of yours?”

“A race.”

Caroline’s eyebrows shot up in bewilderment but he continued on, unconcerned. “We’ll use our respective abilities to cross this piece of land until we reach the inn on the outskirts of town. Whoever arrives first wins.”

“What do I get out of this?”

“The satisfaction.”

Her expression turned into one of contemplation before she pursed her lips in fake sweetness. “As exhilarating as I’m sure it will be to beat you, I need a more attractive offer to be convinced.” She paused. “If I win, I get to ask you ten questions of my choosing.”

“Ten is a bit much, love.”

“I am playing your game, am I not?”

He shrugged but didn’t relent.

“Fine, five then.”

Caroline stepped in front of him as she made her way to the thick trees of the forest. His voice called out, “aren’t you going to ask me what my demands are?”

Without missing a beat, she replied, “There won’t be any need seeing as I am the one who’ll be victorious.”

Chuckling under his breath, he waited as Caroline walked ahead of him, delving deeper until she disappeared from his sight.

He flashed through the forest, running and passing through paths, thinking of his upcoming victory, and while the spoils wouldn’t provide power and renown, he was beginning to think they’d be much sweeter. Reaching their agreed spot, he glanced back then turned his eyes forward.

And came face-to-face with Caroline.

She continued lacing the front of the dress’ corset not sparing him a glance or showing that she noticed his arrival, and once she finished, she smiled at him icily.

“I win,” she declared off-handedly, walking towards the market leaving him both furious and captivated.

* * *

In truth, she was not entirely sure what to ask. Or more accurately what she should ask. Hundreds upon hundreds of questions flashed through her mind - how old was he, what sort of magic surrounded him, were there others like her?

They all held some allure, and she was tempted to ask everything. However, she knew that a creature like Klaus was not to be fooled, and to make sure she got the best of the little game she’d won, she had to be careful about what she asked.

One afternoon, an hour or so before they were to have lunch, she knocked on his door, her short list of questions sorted and clear in her head. Klaus opened it, showing no hint of surprise as if he had known she was just outside, which, she thought irritably as she made her way in, was probably true.

“So, what are your questions?”

A bit relieved by his immediate delving into the subject without the stifling niceties, she sat down, squashing the wave of nervousness that started to clog up her throat.

No weaknesses allowed.

Clearing her throat, Caroline voiced her first question, “What do you know about what I am?”

Klaus regarded her for a minute. “I know that you have some sort of fire magic flowing through you, and by the physical changes that occur when you’re particularly angry I reckon you have some shape-shifting abilities. You also get awfully furious when I touch something that you consider yours.”

A surge of disappointment filled her as she was presented with more or less nothing new about her monster. “I would, however, like to put a name to you, sweetheart,” he said.

“Dragon,” she said distractedly. “At least that was what that book in the library I found said.”

“I suspected,” his faint whisper followed.

Her interest was piqued again, but at Klaus’s devious expression she didn’t attempt to ask; she’d probably waste all her questions and he still wouldn’t tell her anything. The bastard.

“What made you what you are?”

He narrowed his eyes as if lost in a memory then replied, “Werewolves, a very foolish mistake and a very guilt-ridden mother.” For a minute a hint of remorse made its way onto Klaus’s face before disappearing, replaced by the familiar smirk. “And it’s vampire, love. Not blood-sucker, I do hate the term accurate as it may be. So unrefined.”

She laughed at his mildly offended tone.

“You know, I have to say this idea is one of the most childish things I have heard of,” she paused. “but since I have you so kindly at my disposal, I am not complaining.”

* * *

The sunlight stretched languidly across the field; a breeze soft and light blew through his hair. Caroline, hair untied and wild, walked slowly, savoring the peacefulness.

“That girl you asked that friend of yours about, who is she?” Neither of them stopped but she shot him a look of curiosity.

“Didn’t you have your round of twenty questions already?” he asked, sighing.

“There were five, actually.” He rolled his eyes in exasperation. “And don’t try and weasel yourself out of my question, especially since you tricked me into wasting my remaining ones and then let me continue on so you could have this walk.”

“I didn’t trick you into anything,” he reminded her. “I’m hunting her if you must know.”

Her eyes widened in horror.  “What did the poor girl ever do to you?”

“Thwarted my carefully constructed five hundred-year old plan, ensured I could never attempt to do so ever again and then had the indecency to flee before I punished her thoroughly.”

“How dare she,” she said dryly.

He didn’t appreciate her comment, the faint ghost of his wolf that he had carried with him for nearly all his life a sharp reminder of what he was, truly was. Leaving behind such thoughts, he focused his attention on Caroline again. “I’m leaving in one week.”

“Really?” she asked gleefully.

“Oh, don’t sound so happy, you’re hurting my feelings.”

She breathed suddenly as if in realization “You have them?” she asked, shocked.

At his humorously offended look, she giggled heartily, the sound ringing with such clarity for a moment he felt his mind humming with contentment. She laughed and laughed and he chuckled along with her.

“Join me tomorrow?” he requested after Caroline had started picking up some stray flowers. Her fingers moved, trying to weave them together.

“You are leaving in a week and you plan to try and woo me in that time? That is an overestimation of confidence if I have ever seen one.”

He smiled slightly. “I do like a challenge.”

Caroline’s eyes narrowed before she nodded. “Fine, I’ll see you tomorrow then. But I’ll be the one who decides where to go.”

“As you wish, sweetheart.”

* * *

The waves crashed and rolled, pulling the sand from its shores and enveloping it until the coarse particles became one with them. She closed her eyes, allowing her heightened senses to be consumed by the feelings surrounding her, though still acutely aware of the gaze watching her.

After some time, she turned her head towards him, too curious to see what he seemed so transfixed on. Shock bloomed inside her, finding Klaus’s gaze nearly devouring her.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Caroline asked, bemused.

“Curious,” he drawled out.

A snort found its way out of her at the way the word came out, managing to sound both lazy and focused. “About?”

“I’ve never seen someone like you before.”

She bit her lips coyly. “So I’m one of a kind of then.”

“Perhaps?”

She laughed, skin wrinkling at the edges of her eyes at his teasing manner. “You know, someone with your kind of charm shouldn’t be allowed to roam as freely as you do.”

“So you admit I’m charming.”

She held a finger up, pointing it at him. “I never said you weren’t.” She sighed, rubbing her toes in the sand. Her blue sundress brushed against her skin. A deep desire filled her, her body singing with the need to fly and soar and just be. She contemplated changing, the clouds were perfect for her but..

“Go.” Klaus said, his face hoisting an expression of longing and understanding.

Caroline gave him a grin and then stood up, dusting off the particles of sand as she ran to the cave on the far end of the shore. She untied the laces and then..

She let go.

* * *

She was magnificent, Klaus thought as he spotted the golden dragon making its way through the clouds. She flew elegantly, her wings moving with extreme precision and well-acquainted comfort. He’d have to ask her about it. Later. For now, he’d satisfy himself watching her gliding across the sky, like a bird finally set free from its cage.

He longed to see her change into this form, to watch how the skin changed into scales, fingers into claws and wings blooming. Lethal and majestic, power rippling in her veins.

But he did not have the right to that intimacy, not yet. For as much as he wanted it, Klaus knew he did not have Caroline’s complete trust.

Yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to hear all you have to say about this oneshot. It's one of my favourites and I hope you liked it.


End file.
